This invention relates to a cultivation equipment and methods, and in particular to a minimum tillage planting/renovation system configured to facilitate an enhanced seedbed in a variety of soil conditions, while maintaining nominal surface disturbance. The present invention may further be configured, for example, to provide intercrop planting, renovating, and/or fertilizing.
The system of the present invention contemplates a planter/fertilizer wherein there is provided a ripping point configured to penetrate a predetermined depth into the soil or sod, the ripping point designed to facilitate a splitting and lifting of the soil, forming a seed bed void, while cutting any organic ground cover, which might comprise, for example, sod, widening the ground cover, and lifting same to a prominent head, wherein first and second coulters, situated above and about said ripping point, are configured to independently engage and cut first and second sides of the lifted ground cover, trash and the like, respectively, then cutting the lifted ground cover, etc., as the coulters rotate, the coulters cooperatively grinding at least a portion of said lifted ground cover, forming tilth, and redepositing the tilth into the seedbed void, providing an enhanced seedbed region with nominal surface disturbance, and a clean furrow.
First and second mole plows are situated in linear alignment with and behind the ripping point, the first mole plow in front of the second mole plow, with a fertilizer chute situated in the vicinity of the first mole plows, and a seed chute situated behind the second mole plow, for the selective dispensing of fertilizer and seed into the seedbed void during operation of the present invention.
Situated behind the first and second mole plows and fertilizer and seed chutes are opposing first and second wheels, trimming the first side of the furrow, a larger diameter furrow trimming wheel having outwardly emanating therefrom a depth ring or drum for controlling the depth and covering first side of the furrow, the second wheel being smaller in diameter, and lacking the depth ring (the depth is controlled via the depth ring of the first wheel, which supports via support bracket the second wheel) and situated to trim the furrow and assist further in covering the seed for the second side of the furrow, the first and second wheels having different diameters so that they rotate at different speeds to prevent clogging, and are situated at opposing angles on horizontal and vertical planes so as to be self cleaning in a variety of soil conditions.
Following the first and second wheels is a pressure wheel about the width of the furrow, which is directed over the furrow so as to apply pressure to the furrow, completing the furrow forming process.
The general concept of minimum tillage planter/renovators is not new, and many patents have issued over the years for various attempts at providing an enhanced seedbed, without the necessity of disturbing the ground surface, which might comprise, for example, sod or the like.
However, when conventional minimum tillage planters are utilized with soft or spongy ground, which may have a lot of humus, for example, the furrow and seedbed is formed, only to have it shrink or disappear, with the furrow providing little open area on the ground cover sunlight and passage of the seedlings therethrough.
Therefore, there exists a need for a minimum tillage planter/renovator system which is able to displace the ground cover during planting, while uplifting, displacing, and grinding the displaced soil and ground cover so that it allows the formation of a wider, finer, less dense seedbed with finer tilth, and further which does not shrink back to form a narrow furrow, while minimizing disturbance of the ground cover.
While none of the below cited patents are believed to teach the concepts embodied in the invention, the following patents were deemed at least generally pertinent to the minimum tillage planting or the like:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,684 illustrates a scouring plow (31) situated at a generally forty-five degree arrange relative to the shank, although there are obvious differences between this patent and the searched for invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,617 illustrates a scalloped coulter situated at some oblique angle relative to the planter, which coulter is also adjustable via the support member (56).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,236 teaches a seed planter wherein there is provided forward of the drill a plurality of trash discs comprising angled coulters, and is provided for general information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,542 teaches a seed covering system utilizing a side mounted, angled coulter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,435 teaches a subsoil tilling implement wherein there is provided a coulter (30) is provided in front of the xe2x80x9cripper memberxe2x80x9d (22), the system further including a vertically adjustable wheel (24) adjacent to the ripper for varying the depth of the cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,220 teaches a subsoil plow which is spring supported, providing a vibratory pivotal oscillation during forward motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,112 teaches a xe2x80x9cSubsoil Plowxe2x80x9d, wherein there is provided a plurality of plow teeth having situated there before a coulter (27). The plow teeth are supported via shear bolt and are configured to pivot upon engaging an obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,073 teaches a xe2x80x9cSubsoil Tillage Toothxe2x80x9d wherein there is provided a shank having a tip having a generally horizontal edge, and a cusp (54) in the medial area of the shank, as well as a winged trailing member (30), providing cutting blades for severing roots, xe2x80x9cand to create a broken soil cap and moisture retaining blanketxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,706 teaches the utilization of shank like members having a top including wing-like work surfaces situated at the generally frontal, tip portion of the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,204 teaches a xe2x80x9cTillage Implementxe2x80x9d wherein there is provided, as shown in FIG. 3, a shank member having a generally horizontal leading edge (78), and first and second opposing wing-like cutting members (82).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,844 issued 1982, teaches a chisel having a generally horizontal leading edge, the shank having mounted thereupon a lister (41), configured to form an enhanced bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,056 teaches a no-till planter utilizing angled coulters, although the configuration is noticeably different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,054 as relating to a coulter (13) situated adjacent to the shank, for xe2x80x9csmoothingxe2x80x9d the soil.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,132, 3,854,429, and Austrian 27361, for mole plow-like members rearwardly disposed of the shank.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,748 and 4,592,294 relating scouring plow-like members disposed to the rear of the shank.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,111 contemplating a curved surfaced coulter to provide an off-axis cut relative to the boot. Further included area soil spreaders (83, 81) adjacent to the boot, and a soil packer (89) following the boot.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a prior art planter, wherein there is provided a frame 1 having a front 2 and a rear 3, the front of the frame having situated there below a leading slicing coulter 4, the rear of the frame having situated below a ripping point 5 which generally would be in alignment with the coulter 4, and a mole plow 6 following the coulter. The system may be motivated 7 utilizing a tractor, via a three point hitch, which may be associated with the front 2 of the frame.
A general problem with this prior art arrangement is that the leading slicing coulter requires far too much weight to penetrate hard ground, providing an inefficient and sometimes difficult means of establishing a leading slice. Further, in soft or spongy soil conditions, the coulter may not cut trash in its path, instead burying the trash beneath the coulter, and into the path of the ripping point and/or into the seedbed, disturbing the renovation/planting process.
In addition, in root bound and/or wet conditions sod, mostly roots, (since the roots have displaced the normal amount of soil) and/or humus is springy or spongy and, and will move out horizontally and not be cut away and ground up by the grinding action of the ripping point and rear mole plows. The consequence of this is that the sod/roots move back into near condition leaving a too narrow seed bed and furrow to allow sufficient plants and especially sufficient sunlight into the formed furrow for emerging plants"" survival. To simply widen the point and mole plows to make the furrow wider causes the sod to project outward and roll over giving ragged, uncontrollable, unacceptable furrows/seed beds and damages sod strip (or any ground cover) in between rows.
Thus, while the above contemplates various configurations of xe2x80x9cno-tillxe2x80x9d planters and the like, none appear to teach or suggest a minimum tillage planter/renovator system which is able to displace the ground cover during planting, providing an open furrow without unduly disturbing the ground cover, while providing an enhanced seed bed.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention contemplates a minimum tillage planter/renovator system which provides an enhanced seed bed and clean furrow, with nominal ground cover disturbance, in a variety of soil conditions. Thus, the invention provides a minimum tillage planter/renovator which performs in superior fashion over the prior art, while remaining cost-competitive to purchase and relatively inexpensive to operate, with relatively low maintenance.
The system of the present invention contemplates a planter/fertilizer which teaches a different coulter configuration when compared to prior art minimum tillage planters, providing an implement which is easier to utilize and more efficient in soil bed formation.
The present system further contemplates a unique ripping point design, which is configured to penetrate a predetermined depth into the soil or sod, the ripping point designed to facilitate a splitting and lifting of any organic ground cover, which might comprise, for example, sod, widening the ground cover, forming a seedbed void, and lifting the displaced soil and ground cover to a prominent head.
First and second coulters, situated in an angled relationship above and about said ripping point, are configured to independently engage and cut first and second sides of the lifted ground cover, respectively, then cut and grind the lifted ground cover, etc., as the coulters rotate, the coulters cooperatively grinding at least a portion of said lifted ground cover, so as to form tilth, and redeposit said tilth into the seedbed void, providing an enhanced seedbed region with nominal surface disturbance, and a clean furrow.
First and second mole plows are situated in linear alignment with and behind the ripping point, the first mole plow in front and below the second mole plow, with a fertilizer chute situated the first and second mole plows, and a seed chute situated behind the second mole plow, for the selective dispensing of fertilizer and seed into the seedbed void during operation of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,955 issued Jan. 4, 2000 listing applicant as the inventor teaches a further example of the above discussed implement, and is incorporated herein by reference.
Further taught in the present application is additional mechanism to further facilitate processing of the seedbed, while providing a more consistent and enhanced furrow at the surface. In the present embodiment, situated behind the first and second mole plows and fertilizer and seed chutes are opposing first and second coulters having cutting edges, engaging the right side of the furrow, a larger diameter furrow trimming wheel having outwardly emanating therefrom a depth ring or drum for controlling the trimming depth, while urging the soil forming the furrow to further cover the formed seedbed along the right or first side of the furrow, the second wheel being smaller in diameter and situated to trim the furrow and assist further in covering the seed for the left or second side of the furrow, the first and second wheels having different diameters so that they rotate at different speeds in a cooperative fashion to prevent clogging and form tilth, and are situated at opposing angles on horizontal and vertical planes so as to be self cleaning in a variety of soil conditions, while manipulating the soil and organic matter to facilitate enhanced grinding thereof. The wheels are spring biased to allow for adjustable cutting pressure for different soil conditions, vegetation, etc. The second wheel is supported by the first wheel, such that the depth ring or drum of the first wheel also gauges the depth of the second wheel.
Following the first and second wheels is a pressure wheel about the width of the furrow, which is directed over the furrow so as to apply pressure to the furrow, completing the furrow forming process. A plurality of these units are provided in parallel on a common frame, and are affixed to a tractor with a standard three point hitch Speed of operation varies depending upon the size of the unit, the size of the tractor, and the soil conditions, with typical operating speeds ranging from 3-6 miles per hour, for example.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a minimum tillage planter/renovator system which is able to displace the ground cover during planting, and provide a clean, open furrow over the seedbed, while minimizing ground cover disturbance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a minimum tillage system which is effective in hard pack as well as soft, spongy conditions, providing an enhanced seed bed and furrow, minimizing surface disturbance, while providing intercrop planting, renovating, and/or fertilizing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an enhanced seed bed, which is wider than conventional minimum tillage planter seed beds, but without the surface disturbance found with conventional minimum tillage implements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a minimum tillage planter which includes first and second trimming wheels to trim, flatten, and close the first and second edges of the furrow, respectively the first trimming wheel including a depth ring for supporting the first and second trimming wheels so as to penetrate the ground at a predetermined depth, the first and second trimming wheels having different diameters and situated at opposing angles so as to be self cleaning and prevent clogging.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lighter, more compact minimum tillage planter/renovator, which works equally well in a variety of soil conditions, while providing an enhanced seed bed, a wide, clean furrow, and nominal ground cover disturbance.